


Preparing to Take Flight

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apartment hunting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing to Take Flight

January 2000   
Sam is 15 Tyd 17 (before both of their birthdays.)

“Tyd, Check it, I’ve found _the_ perfect place” Sam grinned waving him over. “Really?” Tyd stopped to lean over the dark haired boy, subtly covering a pale hand with his own. Catching the warm smile gracing his features at the contact. “It’s ideal, close to the colleges, your work, the park and the train station, there’s a bus we could catch to school and my work is walking distance. There’s a garage down stairs that the landlady doesn’t use, bedroom and study, its own bathroom and kitchen, laundry… ” Sam drifted off, his scrolling halting as Tyd’s breath ghosted over his ear, making the blood rush to his cheeks. “It sounds lovely, I can’t believe my boys are getting ready to leave already” Grace cooed, pressing a kiss to their foreheads as she passes to sit across from Sam. “I’ll check it out on my way to work than shall I?” Tyd smiled, squeezing Sam’s hand quickly before moving off to find Dean. Grace takes his hands gently, “you two will be careful won’t you?”  
“Of course” Sam smiled reassuringly. Grace smirked, “And you boys will be _safe_ … ..?”

“Mum!”   
“Hey, I know what boys get up to… ”   
“Quit it mum I’m not… discussing this… ” Sam cries, mortified. 

Grace laughed, scruffing his hair affectionately, amused by his discomfort. “How about you show me what your working on?” She offers, immediately distracting him from his embarrassment, following him to the storage room he had mostly converted into a workshop. Sam explained and showed Grace the proto-type of his taser. How it secured to his wrist and hand, holding the source of the shock in his palm without restricting the movement of his hand or fingers. He explained how it would start to charge when he moved his wrist ‘just so’. Grace listened and asked questions about all of his inventions, it helped him find design flaws and improve his work. 

“Dean knows; he doesn’t know what he thinks about it… but he knows… ” she said in a quiet tone after Sam fell back to his tinkering. “W-was he angry?” Sam’s hands stilled anxiously, “of course not, he’s just having trouble coming to terms with it… ” Sam nodded slowly, they had been putting off telling Dean in case it upset him. And while Grace would always accept them, Sam was glad that he wasn’t mad about it.


End file.
